Alex Turner
' Alex Turner' is the head of the digital forensics and he is in charge of all the technical stuff. Appearance Alex has long brown hair which ends when it reaches his neck. He has dark brown eyes and is always seen wearing headphones around his neck. He wears a grey hoodie which has white pixel art on the right side. On the left, there's a pocket which contains three pens and a USB stick. Events of the Game Alex is introduced for the first time in the Additional Investigation of Case #1 - The Death of Rosa Wolf. In Case #26, it is discovered that Alex's full name is Alex Turner (click here to see a photo) when he introduces himself to Elvira Milton in the Additional Investigation. In The Reaper and the Geek, starting from Chapter 2, Alex becomes the player's sidekick, replacing Jones. This is due to Alex having a high interest in the Sci-fi Festival and a vast knowledge of geeky topics. In Marked for Death (during the Additional Investigation), much to the Chief's disapproval, Alex dated his granddaughter, Cathy King. But unfortunately, the date didn't go too well. Alex spilled wine all over Cathy's lap at dinner and then he nearly drove over her cat when he dropped her home. The result of the date made Alex very upset and he even wept when he told the team about it. Personal Life Alex is a huge fan of Alcott Milton, the host of his favourite radio series, Beyond the Void. In the very case in which this was discovered, he even asks the team to get Alcott's autograph for him when they go to interrogate him. Alex also has a high interest in the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival and a vast knowledge of geeky topics. He also has an interest in comic book franchises as evidenced in the Additional Investigation of Case #33. The Chief's granddaughter, Cathy King (aka The @rtist) is Alex's love interest. Analysis Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Fingerprint (03:00:00) '''Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Phone Number (00:05:00) *Surveillance Camera (03:00:00) *File Number (02:00:00) 'Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *Bloody Shoe Print (06:00:00) *Cellphone (06:00:00) 'Case #4: The Dockyard Killer ' *Skull Badge (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (00:02:00) 'Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Invoice (03:00:00) *Ledger (06:00:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Complaint Record (06:00:00) *Smashed Phone (03:00:00) *Action Figurine (03:00:00) 'Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *USB Key (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (06:00:00) *Tattoo Number (03:00:00) 'Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Doctor's ID (00:30:00) 'Case #8: Beautiful No More ' *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) 'Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Partial Shoeprint (06:00:00) *Job ID Number (00:30:00) *CCTV Footage (06:00:00) *CCTV Footage (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) 'Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Passport (00:30:00) *Leaflet (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Medicine Canister (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Legal Document (03:00:00) 'Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor ' *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (00:30:00) *Barcode (00:30:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) *Club Card Number (03:00:00) 'Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Disarmed Bomb (06:00:00) *Letter (00:30:00) *USB key (03:00:00) 'Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Mysterious Caller (00:30:00) *Phone Number (03:00:00) *CCTV Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Address (00:05:00) *Credit Card Number (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) 'Case #16: The Kiss of Death ' *Photograph (03:00:00) *Hard Drive (06:00:00) *Diamond Serial Number (00:30:00) *Memory Chip (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) '''Case #17: The Last Supper *Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Message (06:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Cufflinks Hallmark (00:30:00) *Surveillance Footage (06:00:00) *Serial Number (03:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Credit Card Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Car Key Registration (00:30:00) *Platform Scale (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *DNA (00:30:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *USB Stick (00:30:00) Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *Phone (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Quote (00:30:00) *Barcode (06:00:00) *Knife's Serial Number (00:30:00) Case #25: Ghost of Grimsborough *Tape (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Bottle Barcode (03:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Cellphone (06:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Letters (00:30:00) *Fingerprints Sample (00:30:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor ' *String of Numbers (00:30:00) *Bobby Pin (03:00:00) *Photograph (06:00:00) *Creepy Whistle (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) '''Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature ' *Murder Weapon *Camera *Activated Machine '''Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Chew Bone (00:15:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Article Headline (03:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (03:00:00) *Rani's Book (03:00:00) *Blurry Photograph (12:00:00) *Negatives (03:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Hidden Message (12:00:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Starred Phone Numbers (03:00:00) *Photo of Murder (12:00:00) *CD (12:00:00) *Collector Figurine (03:00:00) Case #34 Dead Man Running ' *Victim's Laptop (03:00:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) '''Case #35: At the End of the Rope ' *Tablet (00:05:00) *Hard Drive (00:05:00) *Suicide Note (12:00:00) *Unknown Phone Number (06:00:00) *Mails (03:00:00) *Webcam (12:00:00) *Memory Card (06:00:00) 'Case #36: The Devil's Playground ' *Confidential Compact Disc (06:00:00) *Friendnet Account (03:00:00) *Confidential File (06:00:00) 'Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek ' *Serial Number (06:00:00) *Article (00:05:00) *Broken Camera (03:00:00) 'Case #38: Spring Break Massacre ' *ID Number (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) *Rorschach Enigma (06:00:00) 'Case #39: Marked for Death ' *Laptop (03:00:00) *Lie Detector Readings (00:05:00) *Killer's Photo (15:00:00) 'Case #40: An Elementary Murder ' *Russian Text (01:00:00) *Airplane Ticket (02:00:00) *Birthday Card (02:00:00) 'Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper ' *Tiara (06:00:00) *Surveillance Video (15:00:00) *Tablet Computer (01:00:00) *Remote (12:00:00) *The @rtist's Code (06:00:00) 'Case #42: Blood and Glory ' *Cryptic Message (00:15:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Bank Account (03:00:00) *Keyring Code (06:00:00) 'Case #43: Troubled Waters ' *Documents (09:00:00) *Digital Notebook (06:00:00) *Surveillance Camera (12:00:00) *Prints (03:00:00) *Gift Box (06:00:00) 'Case #44: The Scent of Death ' *Tablet Computer (12:00:00) *Victim's Will (06:00:00) *Platinum Record (06:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Taxi Receipt (15:00:00) *Scrapbook (12:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tablet (06:00:00) *Zack's Laptop (06:00:00) 'Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral ' *Plane Model Message (12:00:00) *Flight Data (12:00:00) *Video Camera (12:00:00) Gallery Alex - Mister Amazing.png|Alex (Cosplaying as Mister Amazing) as he appeared in The Reaper and the Geek, being the player's partner from Chapter 2. alexatpromball.jpg|Alex, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). sxlkiuytrewq.png|Alex, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). 593px-Alex_Turner.png|Asking for an Autograph Teenagealex.png|Teenage Alex Alex Tuxedo.png|Wearing Tuxedo Suspoices.png|Determined wondering.png|Thinking smiling.png|Smiling 1 smiling.PNG|Smiling 2 happy-alex.png|Happy Fantazing.png|Whistling Untitled 2.png|Figuring Out Alex - Winking.png|Winking Alex - Angry.png|Angry alex.PNG|Embarrassed Alex - Affectionate.png|Affectionate al.PNG|Sad sad-alex.png|Nervous Alex-nice-catch-PNG.png|Impressed Untitled 12.jpg|Devastated qqqqqq.png|Surprised dddddssssss.png|Frightened Alex offering free energy.jpg 559855_387767781375719_301627047_n.jpg|Alex in Happy Hours The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday Case Appearances As the head of the digital forensics, Alex appears in every single case, except for To Die or Not to Die (Case #22) and No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29), in which he didn't analyze anything, nor made an appearance. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters